


Midnight

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: It's just soft dads, M/M, Paranormal AU, Parenthood, That's a running theme throughout my works but come on, They're Were-creatures, Were-Creatures, dads, not much to it really, raw meat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Put the Kids to bed!-SongHer handwriting was wonderful, and he much appreciated the note she left, and the favor she did him and Siete, but he had a much more important thought on his mind.What the FUCK Siete.(Part of Paranormal AU, Can be a stand-alone though!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly 8 years pre-'cannon', so Quatre and Diez are 5 and 8, respectively.
> 
> Six is a were-jaguar, and Siete is just a scientist.

The quiet halls of the base was an absolute _blessing._

Six had _finally_ returned from a false alarm mission. He had slept the majority of the night, passing out minutes after he handed driving duty off to Zooey. However, cars and beds were two _very_ different places to sleep, and he wanted to enjoy the plush comforts of the latter as soon as he could. Trying to avoid making too much noise, it took a bit longer than he wanted to get to the room he shared with Siete. He spied a purple sticky-note on the door.

_Put the Kids to bed!  
-Song_

Her handwriting was wonderful, and he much appreciated the note she left, and the favor she did him and Siete, but he had a much more important thought on his mind. 

_What the FUCK Siete._

Six _stormed_ down the halls to where Siete’s office was. _Of course he’s the only one still here… Everyone else in this department is reasonable and **actually sleeps every night**._ Six didn’t bother with any formalities, practically kicking down the door to the office.

“Ah… Seis, you’re home early…” Siete said, looking up from a sea of paperwork. Six _almost_ blushed, Siete’s voice returning to his native drawl, the sleepiness and nickname just making it cuter. While his voice might have been divine, he was not. His hair was more of a mess than usual, the bags under his eyes approaching an inch in width, and Six could spot at _least_ four more wrinkles on his boyfriends face.

“I’m not home early, I got home _late._ It’s _past midnight_ Siete!” Six said, closing the door behind him and taking off his mask in order to properly scowl at him. 

“Oh, Really?! Wait, who took care of-“

“Song did. You need to stop adding more onto her plate, they are _your_ children.”

“Well, they’re _also_ werewolves, and werewolves live and die by the ‘It takes a village’ concept so I think they’re fine for now.”

“I’m _aware_ of that, but you spend all your damn time in this office! At _least_ try to put our children to bed! They _never_ see you! And it’s not like I’m going to take them on missions with me or any- Are you even listening?!” Six snapped at Siete, who was grinning up at him.

“Mmmmmm…. kinda. You’re cute when you get all worried but you don’t wanna let people know that ‘cha are.” Siete responded, heaving a lovesick sigh. 

“...Where did I lose you?”

“Somethin’ somethin’ _**Our** Kids_ somethin’ somtin’ You bein’ cute, blah blah blah, your ears twitched, blah blah….”

“Are you kidding me? The _only thing_ you got from that is ‘Our Kids’?!” Six huffed, his ears flicking in slight annoyance.

“Ah, like that! And yeah, ‘cause it was cute and that’s the first time I’ve heard ya say it like that.” Siete said, smiling up at the Werejaguar, reaching out and taking one of Six’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

“Seriously? What’s so important about that?” Six huffed, obviously a bit frustrated, however he wouldn’t dream of pulling his hand away.

“You always say that their ‘Your’ kids or ‘My’ kids… You’ve neva’ really referred to us as a _unit._ A _Pair._ ” Siete said, looking at Six with a look of _intense_ adoration.

“...So what? Come on, let’s just go to bed.” Six grumbled, his ears starting to lower against his head as his face grew more red.

“We’ve been datin’ for _Years,_ Sies, I think this is at least a _lil’ important!_ ” Siete said, making Six try to drag him out of his chair, his loafers digging into the ratty rug.

“...” Six debated his options. He could wait for Siete to fold or pass out, but that could take _hours._ Which did _not_ align with Six’s goal of going to bed ASAP. He could drag Siete out by force, which _would_ work, but it could get him fired for assaulting a superior or something. He swore that Vira was just making shit up at this point. Those two options were scrapped, and that left just one. Try and get Siete _out_ of the office by showering him in affection and/or targeting his weaknesses. Six was not huge on the idea, but it _would be the most effective….._

Six leaned forward, resting his forehead against Siete’s, getting ready to play up his little sob-story. “Siete… I had to drive _all_ day…. the mission was a dud, _I want to go to sleep so I can be up early enough to see the kids before Vira ships me off somewhere…”_ Six practically pleaded.

“Mmmmhhhhhmmmmmm… You’re gonna need a bit more than that to butter me up enough.”

“ _Really?”_

“Yeee-up, I wanna sleep just as bad as you Darlin’, but you’ve played this game with me before, imma get my _money’s worth.”_ Siete replied, raising an eyebrow, giving Six a look of challenge. 

Six, being a bit of a fool, accepted it.

“What if I told you I missed you?”

“Pfft. That’s easy, not Romantic enough. Aim higher, impress me!”

“The car was _so cold…_ The newbie turned the AC on… I wanna sleep with you… you‘re warm.”

“Warm enough that you kick me off the bed in your sleep on summer nights like this one.”

Six scowled. He _really_ wanted to just beat Siete up until he passed out so Six could just drag him to bed. Did it really have to be this hard? Oh. What if he brought out the big guns…

Six leaned in, his face inches away from Siete’s, making his ears twitch in the way that Siete liked. “Apollo said she wanted to look after the kids for a day or two… I could make it up to you tomorrow…”

“You’re gonna pay me back by tiring me out?” Siete chuckled. He was blushing, and giving Six one of his classics lovesick gazes. 

“...Perhaps.” Six smirked back. 

“Fine, you win. You better not kick me off tonight, I missed you too.”

“How could you miss me next to you when you weren’t even sleeping?” Six questioned.

“Love is a strange and mysterious thing.”

“Just stand up, I’m seconds away from passing out.”

“Roger that! Can’t have you dramatically fainting into my arms, now can we?”

“Like I’ve ever done that before.”

“You have! Remember the time back in Boulder?!”

“Nope. I do however, very vividly remember Phoenix.”

“... Ok you got me there.”

“Get up. Unless you want me to carry you.” Six said, unlacing his hand from Siete’s, much to the other man’s sadness.

“...What if I _do_ want you to carry me?”

“You are such a pain in the ass…” Six said, scooping up His surprisingly heavy boyfriend. 

The quiet halls of the base truly were blessings.


	2. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re not fooling anyone with that huffy demeanor… You’ve been the real parent from the start…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED SOFT DADS SO YOU'RE GONNA GET S O F T D A D S

“Alright Seis~ time to pay up~” Siete grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Six let out a frustrated groan. He had hoped Siete would forget about all of that… He didn’t know what he expected at this point. Siete always seemed to cash in on his promises, he had no idea why he expected him to do otherwise.

“Thinking I would forget… Tsk tsk! It’s like you don’t even _know_ me!” Siete said, affectionately petting Six’s tail. Six had just gotten out of the shower, so he was a bit more transformed than usual. His ears flicked in slight annoyance.

“Are the kids with Apollo?”

“Mmmmhhhmmm!!”

“And you have _confirmed_ they won’t be back for a while?” Six said, trying to dry off his hair.

“Mmmmmhhhmmm!!”

“Even Quatre?”

“Even our little escape artist.” Siete said, leaning into Six, his chest pressing against Six’s back as he started to pepper kisses along his boyfriend’s neck.

“Would it kill you to shave? That stubble itches you know.” Six complained, his tail gently smacking against Siete’s leg.

“Well you think it’s cute.” Siete said, kissing one of Six’s fluffy ears.

“It’s cute when it’s _not rubbing against my ear!”_ Six squeaked, trying to gently headbutt Siete away.

Siete chuckled and released Six, just to spin him around so they were actually facing each other. Six grumbled, trying to avoid looking Siete in the eyes. He was more than familiar enough with Siete to know that his eyes were sparkling like a full glass of champagne filled with silver and gold craft glitter. (An observation and comparison based off of a true event. Six still felt a little guilty about his kids ruining Vane and Lancelot’s wedding anniversary last year.)

Six sighed, his ears drooping a bit. Siete looked down at him, a bit of concern on his face. (from a height difference of _barely_ an inch… an inch he will never be able to live down.)

“You feeling ok?” He asked, legitimately concerned. “Does anything hurt?”

Six shook his head, tail swaying lazily. Siete’s hand slipped down and he continued to gently touch it, trying to be as soothing as he could.

“Just tired?” Siete asked, smiling softly. Six nodded. “That’s what I thought.” He said, chuckling a bit, before sweeping Six off of his feet, literally, and carrying him to bed. The action came a quite a shock, and Six poofed up like a spooked kitten. Siete laughed a bit at Six’s reaction, carefully setting him down on their bed.

“What the hell was that for?!” Six asked as Siete sat on the bed next to him.

“I wanted to be romantic!! I wanted to carry you like the cute Kitty you are!” Siete whined. Six’s tail smacked down on the bed so hard it probably would’ve bruised Siete’s hand if he hadn’t moved it fast enough. 

Six’s ears were flicked back, and he was glaring at Siete. 

“You're so lucky I hate you the 3rd least…” Six grumbled as Siete stripped down to his underwear and climbed onto the bed.

“Oh trust me, I know.” Siete grinned, kissing Six’s cheeks. “You just wanna cuddle and then sleep?”

Six nodded, too tired to really care about Siete’s displays of affection.

“Long day of training?”

Six nodded. “That Zooey kid is good, but she's quite the handful…”

“She's the new Dragon blood, yea?”

“Mmhmm.” Six’s head was resting against Siete’s chest, the latter quietly petting his ears.

“We're gonna get some new residents soon.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah, some crazy huge ULC named ‘Nezah’ and an Avian specialist… supposedly the Specialist has communication abilities.”

“You're the one with the files, you should know whether or not he has the powers…”

“Washington hasn't sent or said shit about him.”

“Ah.”

They laid there for a while, Six casually running his hands over Siete’s chest, as Siete pet and rubbed Six’s ears.

“How the hell are you already out of shape…” Six grumbled, poking at Siete’s slight muffin top.

“All I do is sit at a desk all day, hun.”

“I know…”

“I do kinda miss going out onto the field.”

“I miss you too. But I don't want you out there.”

“I know.”

“...”

They lay in silence for a bit. Six could tell that his boyfriend wasn't asleep yet, as his breathing was still normal and he could feel Siete’s gaze.

“Do you need to shift soon?” Siete asked, rubbing the end of Six’s tail with his thumb.

“No, I'm fine. I shifted during the mission.”

“The dud mission?”

“Yeah. It was just a bunch of harmless teenage Werewolves. The town just got into a fuss about it and blamed the actions of a chupacabra on them.”

“Ah.”

“...Can we sleep now?” Six asked, His head resting on Siete's chest. He could feel the rumble of his boyfriend’s voice as he replied.

“Sure hun.”

***

The phone woke them up.

“Shit Siete can you?-”

“Got it. Hello?” Siete said, voice still sounding of sleep. “Huh? What do you mean our children have been replaced with- _OH_ I will be _right_ over.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing huge just gimmie a sec-” Siete said, throwing on Sweats and a tee-shirt before running out the door.

Six sat up, his tail pushing around the blankets as he stretched in the cat-like manner he refused to do when even Siete was around. He kneaded the mattress a bit, his nails shifting into claws temporarily.

Siete eventually came busting back into the room, a dark colored puppy in one arm, and a squirming pile of blankets in the other.

“ _Six you are not gonna believe this!!!”_

Six grumbled, running a hand through his hair. “What?”

_“QUATRE SHIFTED!!!”_ Siete squealed, referencing the pile of blankets. 

“Give me Diez, you’re going to drop her.” Six said. Siete passed him the puppy, setting her on the bed. She immediately started using Six’s tail as a chew toy, but he didn’t much care. 

Siete sat down on the bed, cradling the little cocoon. He waved his finger in front of it, and two tiny little paws shot out from behind the wrapping, grasping the finger.

“Alright, let me see.” Six sighed, scooting over a bit. Siete was absolutely _beaming_. A first complete shift was most definitely a milestone, but Six was not the type of person to get super hung-up about those kinds of things.

Six watched intently, ears pricked forwards. Siete gently pushed back the blankets…

“How is he… why is he so… _small?_ ” Six asked. 

Siete must have found his reaction quite humorous, as he started laughing. He rocked a bit back and forth on the bed, almost falling. 

On instinct, Six lashed out, grabbing Quatre. He got a better look at him. He was _very_ small, maybe the size of a domestic kitten. His eyes were open, which was good. He had very large paws, in proportion to his body size. He had a white underbelly, which was expected, with the rest of his coat matching his hair. Six relaxed a bit as Quatre let out a little squeak, trying to climb onto Six’s chest.

“Good to know he recognizes me as his parent… Was he well-behaved with Di?”

Siete nodded a bit, not really paying attention. He was more focused on just watching Six and his kids, finding the whole moment extremely adorable.

Six’s ear twitched a bit. “Samson?”

“He knew who she was.” he sighed. Six almost blushed, forgetting how _powerful_ Siete’s softer smiles were. 

“Was she roughhousing with him?” Six asked, removing Quatre from the excessive amount of blankets Siete had wrapped him in.

“Not really. She was more confused than anything.”

Six kept looking at Quatre, not only because he was still awestruck that this was his _son_ , but also because he had _no clue_ what Quatre’s base animal was.

“Why is his tail so short? Is he ok??”

Siete just grinned and laughed again. “Six, he’s a Lynx.”

_“Really!?”_

“Really.”

“A Maned wolf and a Lynx, huh…”

“And a Jaguar.”

“Yes, and a dumb monkey to top it all off.”

“Harsh! I will have you know I’m an _ape_ thank you very much!”

“You and your specifics…”

Six smiled as Diez, apparently bored with chewing on his tail, decided to start tugging on Siete’s shirt, thinking it a tug of war toy.

Siete picked up the puppy and walked over to a small ammo box they had on a shelf, opening it up.

“ _No squeaky toys_ ” Six grumbled, as Siete fished around in the tin for toys.

“Here, a little rope chew.” Siete said, returning to the bed, setting down the very excited Diez. 

Six chuckled as the two played a bit of tug-o-war. He was distracted, however, by Quatre pawing at his face and meowing aggressively.

“Much more talkative in this form, huh. You’re probably hungry…” Six said, making sure Quatre was securely on him, and wouldn’t fall if he panicked. 

“There should be frozen meat in the fridge. I think we have cream too- Wait, forgot.” Siete said, correcting himself as Six shot him a glare.

“We have fish, yeah?” He asked, walking to the fridge.

“There may be tuna in there”

Six nodded, searching for the fish after he set the frozen meat slab on the counter. He showed the can of tuna to Quatre, who was very curious as to what his father was doing.

“I guess this is a no go…” Six sighed, putting the can back as Quatre made a very displeased face.

Siete kept playing with Diez as Six put the meat in the microwave to defrost. He grabbed some old towels from the pile they had in their closet, tossing them all onto the bed.

“I just did laundry I’m _not_ doing it again.” He grumbled, heading back to the kitchen.

“You can set Quad down if you-” Siete shut up as Six gave him a solid glare. He backed off, turning his attention back to the puppy in his lap. He smiled to himself.

_You’re not fooling anyone with that huffy demeanor… You’ve been the real parent from the start…_

Six finally deemed the meat raw enough, bumping Siete a bit with his foot as he stood by the bed, supporting Quatre in one hand, holding a platter of meat in the other. “Come on, roll those out so your children can eat.”

“Don’t think you gotta phrase it that way.” Siete grinned, organizing the towels and taking Quatre from his boyfriend’s arms.

Six sighed, tearing off a bit of raw meat, holding it out to Siete. “You know the drill”

Siete leaned over, snagging the small piece between his teeth as he used both hands to keep the kids from jumping everywhere. He waited for Six to sit down on the bed, taking a good chunk of meat and biting into it. Only once Six and Siete had ‘eaten’ did they let the kids start tearing away at the steak.

“Di, guh! Siete can you stop her from running off with the food?!” 

Siete was pretty quick to drab the meat and put it back on the plate. “Come on, save some for your brother.”

Quatre was making pretty good work of the meat, at least in relation to his size.

Once the initial scuffling was sorted out and the kids realized that there was plenty to go around, Six sat down next to Siete, both resting against the concrete wall.

“Did you cancel plans?”

“Didn’t have any to begin with. Apollo got the word out.”

“Mhm. What time is it?”

“Like, one in the afternoon?” Siete said, checking his watch on the nightstand.

“Hm.”

“I love you, yanno.”

“Hm.”

Siete smiled a bit, looking over at Six. 

Six looked over at him. “Just. Get it over with, I know you want to.”

Siete just chuckled, leaning in. Six also leaned in, the two of them meeting for a kiss.

They kissed for a bit, both keeping an eye on the kids, who hadn’t seen to have noticed them. Six’s ears flicked back as he felt _something_ try to weasel it’s way into his mouth.

And it wasn’t Siete’s tongue.

He snapped back, Siete grinning back at him, the small piece of meat from earlier dangling from his teeth.

“You’re _disgusting.”_

“No, Raw meat is.”

“How is that any worse than trying to feed me something through a _kiss!”_

“Well, I’m not gonna eat it, and I had to fake it _somehow.”_

They looked at eachother. Shit-eating grin meeting huffy scowl.

“I hate you.” Six said, leaning in for another kiss.

Siete just grinned.

After a bit, they pulled apart.

“Tasted horrible…”

“You say that like it’s the first time we’ve swapped spit.”

“Never say it like that ever again.”

Siete just laughed a bit, stroking the end of Six’s tail, which had curled into his lap.

“Oh god.”

“What hun?” Siete asked, looking over.

“We’re going to have to deal with Lynx teething.”

“...Good thing I didn’t toss _all_ the old teething things…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudo, whatever it is Y'all do!
> 
> I have a [Twitter!!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) Where you can yell at me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, do whatever it is y'all do.
> 
> I have a Twitter where you can yell at me too! it's [Here!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep)


End file.
